The Puppy's Night Out
by MissMoony97
Summary: Remus and Sirius go out one night, but what happens when they end up in a muggle pub and Sirius wants to use the bathroom for other reasons. And they run into an old 'friend'.. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Sirius!**

_Summary: Remus and Sirius go out one night, but what happens when they end up in a muggle pub and Sirius wants to use the bathroom for other reasons._

**Rating: M (contains strong language and explicit sexual situations)**

**Warnings: Male x Male pairing, don't like don't read and please don't flame!**

**A/N Hello… I'm back again, I was actually hoping for some reviews on my last fic but sadly none appeared.. please review it honestly gives me the boost I need to write! Well anyway on with the story.. hope you enjoy sexy people…:')**

Chapter one! 

Remus Lupin was a man of dignity, or that's what people thought. You wouldn't be saying that at this moment, you see this all happened because of his out of control boyfriend Sirius Black. Don't misjudge the situation, Remus loved him dearly but times like these he doesn't know whether to moan out in satisfaction or hit his boyfriend with a severely nasty jelly legs jinx! But it seems today or more like most days he just moans out and presses his clothed erection closer to his partners hand.

"You like this Moony" Sirius whispered into his ear. You see that have to be quite as they are not in a place one would use to have sexual endeavours, Remus was pressed tight against the bathroom stall's wall, while Sirius attacks him with his oh so talented mouth.

"Please Paddy, I really need you" Remus moaned out as the other man sucks hard on his neck, drawing the blood to the surface of his pale skin.

Sirius smirked and pushed Remus down onto his knee's he opened up his trousers and pulled free his impressive erection he pushed it close to Remus' face and looked down at him, pressing a hand to the back of his head.

"Suck it for me Moony" Sirius erotically whispered while running his hand through the golden curls of his lovers head.

Remus opened his mouth and sucked on the end of Sirius' cock, the taste was so addictive , bitter and salty but it was Sirius' taste. He continued to lap at the end of his mates dicks like a child would a lolly pop until Sirius was thrusting his hips impatiently. Remus took the length into his mouth the feeling of the shaft hitting the back of his throat just made him suck harder. Sirius was moaning loudly above him his hands fisting tightly in his hair, the pain just made it better. Sirius was just about to orgasm when a loud bang against the door stilled their actions.

"Oh you little foggots, we don't like this sorta stuff here, get out now before I kick you out" The loud man shouted he gave the door one last violent kick and walked out.

Remus looked up at his boyfriend, his mouth still full of his semi erect cock, he let it slide out with a pop and stood up. Sirius seemed to be in a state of shock his face an emotionless mask. Remus pulled up his lover trousers and put everything back where it belongs. He moved closer and took Sirius hand.

"Baby I think we should leave now, don't wanna get into any trouble, we can just apparate straight home if you want to" Remus whispered to the shell shocked man.

"Did he call you a fag Moony" Sirius said , Remus knew he wasn't asking a question but what scared him the most is his boyfriends face, usually calm and loving twisted into pure hatred. Sirius opened the door with a slam and walked out into the bar, he grabbed the man by his collar and spat on his face. Only once Remus could see the man he knew who he was, Fenrir Greyback…..

To Be Continued! 

**A/N please review my lovely readers, I know some of you can't be bothered but it makes me happy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well look who it is.. its me :'3 hope you enjoyed my update on the The_Shower_And_The_Dog Please review anything it makes my week! Well here goes hope you like it even though I rushed it and wrote it on a train ;D duh duh duh…. !**

_"Did he call you a fag Moony" Sirius said , Remus knew he wasn't asking a question but what scared him the most is his boyfriends face, usually calm and loving twisted into pure hatred. Sirius opened the door with a slam and walked out into the bar, he grabbed the man by his collar and spat on his face. Only once Remus could see the man he knew who he was, Fenrir Greyback….._

_To Be Continued! NOW.!_

"Sirius wait please you don't know what you're getting yourself into please" Remus shouted out while trying to pull the over eager Sirius Black away from his childhood nightmare.

The man in question was staring at Sirius like a bullet would stare at its victims before bursting to life… His black eyes shining in a menacing way. A trail of saliva dripping down his chin onto the dirty collar, he picks up his hand and runs a finger sharply across his face.

"What do you think you're doing you rowdy little _bastar…" _Fenrir stopped in the middle of his sentence and sniffed Sirius' neck.

"Pup, I smell my pup, what have you done to my lovely little pup" Fenrir shouted grabbing Sirius by the neck harshly.

"What I don't know what you're talking about your stupid dick" Sirius spluttered.

Remus looked on with terrified eyes, his favourite dream and his nightmare both together, what should he do….

**To be continued.. **

**A/N well there's another chapter done and dusted, please review I will shower you with thanks… oh and happy new year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Remus looked on with terrified eyes, his favourite dream and his nightmare both together, what should he do….

Sirius pushed at Fenrir's hands, now struggling to breath at all, his face turning a red coulour and his eyes looking like they could burst from his skull. Fenrir didn't let up on the harsh grip he had on Sirius's throat. Remus stepped forward, sweat pooling down his throat, eyes to the ground and his hands in his pockets.

"Greyback, let go.. ple..please, it's me you want.. just let hi...him go" Remus quitely stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest, pushing his infected blood through his small body fastly. His bite burning in intense pain when those molton golden eyes stare at him.

Fenrir let go of Sirius, just in time by the looks of Sirius. Who was bright red and coughing and wheezing to try and clear his throat. Fenrir walked forward, his disgusting yellow teet showing, anyone would be terrified of him.

"My pup, it's been a long time. I still remember you though Remus, you were the youngest one I ever tasted.. your blood so sweet and delicous, young blood is always the best. Do you remember me pup?" Fenrir spoke in a twisted tone, muggles standing by started to run, scared of this unusal man.

Remus looked up at his murderer. Murderer of his human life.. A small tear flowed down Remus's cheeck, dropping onto the floor where Sirius still layed. He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and aimed it at Fenrir, his hand shacking so much you would of thought he was having a fit.

"Remus, what are you doing, don't be an idiot" Sirius spluttered from where he layed.

Remus looked down on his lover, the man who accepts him for his lycanthropy. He takes a deep breath and lowers his wand, which turns out to be a bad choice. Fenrir runs at Remus, grabbing him by his stick like arms and tugging him close. In his hand he held a knife, not just an ordinary knife, but one of pure silver. He wore gloves so he would not burn himself.

Remus smelt it, the smell of pure silver. The smell which sent fear up his whole body. He started to struggle, throwing his weight around trying to get out of the grip Fenrir held him in, but to no luck.

Sirius noticed what was happening and shot to his feet, swaying as the blood rushed to his head. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Fenrir, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Let him go you fucking bastard, I swear to Merlin if you so much as touch a single hair on his body i'll kill you". Sirius spoke calmly, his grey eyes alive with a tint of black, a tint not usually seen.

Fenrir laughed at spoke softly "do it" as he finished his words he plunged the knife deep into Remus's side, the side where his bite is. Remus screamed out in pain, falling too the floor crying.

Sirius was just about to whisper the words "Avarda Ker...".

"STOP!" a booming voice interupted, Albus Dumbledore followed by the entire Order walked in, wands drawn and ready for a fight.

"JAMES, LILLY, PETER, FOR FUCK SAKE HELP ME" Sirius cried as he ran over to where Remus layed.

Remus was laying on the floor, clutching his side where the knife still stayed. Tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes turning blood red as the poison worked it's way though his body.

"HAHA, step away from him boy, you can't save him now.. it's a shame, I would of had great pleasure fucking my pup again" He smiled and vanished into thin air.

There was a moment of scilence as the words sunk into everyone's heads. Even Dumbledore looked shocked. James and Peter ran over to Remus, clutching his shirt in their hands as they tried to pick him up.

"Ow, fucking ow.. Peter stop" Remus cried, he slowly picked himself up of the ground and walked slowly towards the bar, holding onto it he grabbed hold of the knife, he winced in pain as the silver burnt his palm. He tugged on it, slowly at first as he screamed out in pain. The knife wouldn't budge.

"Sirius, pass me your tie, please hurry' Remus shouted, tears rolling down his pale cheek.

Sirius jumped up and tore his tie off, quickly running to Remus and passing him it. The Order members looked on, some in shock others in despair, but only one pair of twinkling eyes showed something else, that he was proud. Dumbledore stood forward and distracted the other members, he knew this wasn't going to be a pretty sight for them.

Remus grabbed the tie of Sirus, rolled it into a ball and shuved it in his mouth, biting down hard on it to keep it secure.

"Remus what are you doing, look you are really sick we need to get you to " Sirius spoke softly, touchig Remus's burnt hand gently.

Remus looked at Sirius and winked, this in their code meant 'everything is going to be ok'. Remus grabbed onto the handle of the knife again, a muffled cry emerged as the silver handle burnt his already damaged palm. He took a deep breath, and pulled.

"AAARRRRGHHHHHH" Remus screamed, the most horrible scream a muggle or wizard could hear. The knife was now on the floor, blood soacked the once clean white tiles.

The members looked at him with shock, Sirius looked like he was going to pass out again, James and Lilly hugged eachother, the sight of blood was never James's favourite thing.

Remus pulled out the tie and smiled, he hobbled over to a seat and flopped down, crying out as he did. Everyone was staring, waiting for any reply.

"Well, that really hurt, like a lot" Remus giggled to himself.

He stood up and motioned Sirius to follow, as they stepped towards Dumbledore Remus smiled. "Sir, before I go get some anti-silvernate antidote, can I ask.. how did you know we were here?"

Dumbledore lauged and winked "I do know what the toilets are used for boys"...

THE END.


End file.
